Sectumsempra
by Ylen
Summary: L'affrontement du chapitre 24 revu et corrigé du point de vue de Draco, plus une parenthèse avec son séjour à l'infirmerie qui a suivi. Spoil tome 6 évidemment. Les réfléxions de Draco ne sont pas vraiment joyeuses. Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment dire


**Titre :** Sectumsempra

**Auteur :** Ylen

**Genre :** Space Opera, of course, nous savons tous que Harry Potter est un dérivé de Star Wars xD Ahem, non sérieusement euh... c'est une bonne question.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne suis pas JK Rowling, je ne possède donc ni Draco ni Harry, ni Rogue, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre qui soit issu du monde merveilleux des héros à lunettes.

**Résumé :** L'affrontement du chapitre 24 du même nom, du point de vue de Draco, plus une petite parenthèse issue de mon esprit dérangé dans laquelle Draco s'enfonce dans des réfléxions O combien réjouissantes avec Potter en guest star. Youpi, enjoy !

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Je n'avais jamais pleuré.

Les larmes de colère, de honte ou de frustration, ça, ça ne compte pas. Ce sont les larmes d'un enfant à qui l'on refuse un cadeau ou qui se fait taper sur les doigts alors qu'il tend la main pour saisir ce qui lui est interdit. Ces larmes là sont négligeables, elles s'oublient aussitôt versées, n'affectent rien ni personne, ne provoquent rien, ne servent à rien, ne signifient rien.

Je n'avais jamais _réellement_ pleuré.

Et me voilà. Appuyé sur un lavabo miteux, consolé par un fantôme stupide au milieu de toilettes défoncées hors d'usage depuis un siècle. Mon visage déformé se reflète sur un miroir brisé.

Et je chiale. Je chiale pour la première fois de ma vie. Je ne comprends même pas ce qui m'arrive, je ne peux pas l'empêcher, je ne peux pas le contrôler. Je subis et j'essaye de ne pas faire trop de bruit, j'essaye de garder ce que je pensais être à moi, de conserver encore un semblant de dignité.

Futilité.

Alors je vais crever, c'est ça ? Crever parce que je suis né au mauvais endroit et que j'ai admiré les mauvaises personnes ?

Foutaises.

Je vais crever parce que je me suis engagé auprès de quelqu'un qui n'a jamais eu la moindre considération pour personne et que je suis encore moins que personne. Je vais crever parce que je suis faible.

J'ai été naïf. Et bête. Mais je ne peux pas reculer.

Dire que mon père accepte ça par pure lâcheté. Si je n'étais pas si fier de mon nom depuis ma naissance, j'aurais honte de lui, je le renierais et le mépriserais. Mais je ne suis même pas capable de ça. Je le hais. De toute mon âme, de tout mon être. Je le hais et c'est tout. Et qu'est-ce que ça peut lui foutre ? ...

Je suis pathétique.

La ferme, la geignarde. Tu vois pas que j'ai pas besoin de toi ? J'ai besoin de rien, de personne, de _personne_...

Je m'entends parler, sangloter. Comme un faible. Et elle me répond, elle veut me consoler. Fous-moi la paix... On m'a donné l'ordre de tuer l'homme que tu respectes le plus, ne me consoles pas. Je dois assassiner ce « sommet de la bonté », cet éminent sorcier, ce directeur si respecté qu'est Dumbledore, alors, vraiment, ne me consoles pas. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Ca ne pourra pas aller mieux.

_- Personne ne peut m'aider._

Je vais crever.

_- Je n'y arrive pas..._

Je vais crever.

_- C'est impossible..._

Je vais...

_- Ca ne marchera pas..._

... mourir... ?

_- Et si je n'y parviens pas bientôt..._

... est-ce que c'est...

_- Il a dit qu'il me tuerait..._

... vraiment si grave... ?

Un ultime frisson secoue mon corps et me fait relever la tête vers un visage dans le miroir. Un visage choqué, désemparé, effrayé.

Un visage qui n'est pas le mien... !

Je ne mets pas plus d'un quart de seconde à le réaliser et me retourne aussitôt, sortant ma baguette, mais le mal est déjà fait.

Il était là. Il était là et il a tout vu, tout regardé mais il n'a rien fait. Je ne peux pas le croire. Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas le remarquer ? Je ne peux pas le croire ! Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais, Potter. Jamais !

Le combat s'engage sans que je comprenne vraiment comment. Je m'entends hurler divers maléfices qui ne l'atteignent pas. Tout explose autour de nous et il détourne son attention. Juste une fraction de seconde.

Je n'ai pas le droit de perdre.

Juste... une...

_- Endolo..._

...fraction de seconde...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

J'ai mal.

_- Non..._

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai mal ?

Ma poitrine saigne. J'ai l'impression de sentir mon cœur trembler dans mes mains. Ce n'est pas normal.

Tu m'as tué, Potter ? Ca veut dire que je vais mourir ? Je vais vraiment mourir ?

_- Non..._

De quoi tu parles ? Je n'entends pas. Et pourquoi es-tu près de moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu trembles toi aussi ?

Je n'entends pas.

Je n'entends pas.

_- Non... je ne voulais pas..._

Arrête, Potter. Tu as les larmes aux yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu vas pas pleurer pour moi ? Tu m'as tué, Potter. Réjouis-toi. Je te hais et je ne te pardonnerai jamais, aies au moins la décence de ne pas me montrer ton regret.

Arrête de trembler ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu hésites à poser te mains sur ma blessure ? Tu n'as pas le droit. Tu n'as pas le droit de vouloir me sauver. Laisse-moi mourir de tes mains et continue de me haïr. Laisse-moi croire que tu m'as tué parce que je t'étais trop détestable, parce que ma seule existence t'était insupportable, et pas simplement parce qu'elle n'était qu'une chose négligeable...

Arrête de me regarder comme si tu n'avais pas fait exprès ! Ai-je donc si peu de valeur ?

Trop faible pour qu'on daigne me laisser en vie et pas assez dérangeant pour qu'on prenne plaisir à me tuer ?

... suis-je donc réellement si méprisable... ?

_- AU MEURTRE ! MEURTRE DANS LES TOILETTES ! AU MEURTRE !_

La ferme, toi... Si tu cries, quelqu'un va venir. Si tu cries, on va me sauver.

Mais c'est trop tard. J'entends vaguement la porte s'ouvrir puis le visage effondré de Potter est brusquement remplacé par celui, livide, de Rogue.

Rogue, ce bâtard. Il commence déjà à me soigner. Je sens que j'ai moins mal. Il n'y a presque plus de sang. Ma blessure se referme.

Bâtard. Tu veux pouvoir annoncer à ma mère que tu as sauvé la vie de son fils bien aimé, c'est ça ? Après avoir juré de me protéger et de m'aider, après t'être attribué toute ma gloire, tu iras vers elle bien gentiment en remuant la queue et tu lui raconteras comment tu m'as évité la mort ? Tout ça pour essayer de lui arracher un minimum d'affection ? Tout ça pour que tes yeux si vides devant elle puissent refléter son sourire au moins une fois ? Je sais bien ce qui s'est passé lorsque tu as fait le Serment Inviolable. Tu ignorais de quoi il s'agissait. Tu as fait comme si tu étais au courant de tout, tu as assuré à ma mère et à Bellatrix que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'avait informé, mais tu mentais, tu ne savais rien. Tu as fait ce serment parce que ma mère t'a supplié de le faire, et c'est tout. Tu es pire que moi. Tellement pire... Et maintenant que j'arrive à le penser clairement, je ne suis même pas capable de te le cracher au visage.

_- Vous devez aller à l'infirmerie._

Je ne veux pas y aller.

_- Il restera peut-être cicatrices mais, si vous prenez tout de suite du dictame, on peut l'éviter..._

Je m'en fous.

_- Venez... _

Lâche-moi.

_- Vous, Potter, vous m'attendez ici._

Potter ?

Tu es encore là ? Je ne vois pas ton visage. Est-ce que tu es toujours au bord des larmes, Potter ? Maintenant que tu as repris tes esprits et que je suis presque rétabli, est-ce que tu veux toujours pleurer pour moi ?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Je suis guéri.

Guéri et seul, dans une grande salle blanche et aseptisée. Rien n'a bougé.

Je vais mourir. Echouer et mourir.

Finalement, ces larmes non plus n'auront servi à rien. Ni les miennes, ni les tiennes. Je suppose que c'est ce genre de pensées qui donnent encore plus envie de pleurer... non ? Je ne t'entends pas. Réponds-moi.

Tu aurais vraiment du me tuer, tu sais. Personne n'aurait vu ma lâcheté et même à toi, je n'aurais jamais eu besoin de la révéler. Mais non. A cause de toi, je vais devoir faire quelque chose qui me terrifie, quelque chose que je me _sais_ incapable d'accomplir. Mais qui se soucie encore de ce que je sais, maintenant ?

Peut-être toi. Toi, qui a passé toute ton année à essayer de découvrir ce que je faisais. Ne crois pas que je n'avais rien remarqué. Je serai toujours meilleur que toi pour les trucs secrets, tu sais. Toi tu n'agis que sur des coups de tête, tu ne sais pas réfléchir.

Ah... on dirait que cette imbécile de Pomfresh vient encore de se réveiller en sursaut. Il y a du bruit et un filet de lumière filtre sous sa porte. Ca fait trois nuits que je suis là et ça fait trois nuits qu'elle se réveille en sursaut. Trois nuits que je l'entends marmonner d'un air paniqué à propos de tous ces gens qui disparaissent, de ces meurtres, sans compter les agissements des Mangemorts qui deviennent de moins en moins cachés... Elle est terrifiée.

Dire que dans quelques heures elle viendra me voir, vérifiera mon état, me forcera à boire ma potion de soin et froncera les sourcils en me disant que je devrais y mettre un peu plus de bonne volonté si je veux vraiment guérir. Et à mon air sombre, elle se radoucira un peu et me dira qu'elle comprend bien ce qui m'inquiète mais que je n'ai pas à m'en faire, que nous sommes à Poudlard, avec Dumbledore, et que tant que Dumbledore sera là, tout ira bien.

Quand j'y pense, ça me donne envie de rire, mais je ne bouge pas et j'attends, en silence. Je l'entends s'affairer encore un peu, puis la lumière s'éteint et c'est de nouveau le calme.

T'as encore eu chaud, Potter.

Pourtant tu ne t'es même pas réveillé.

Tu n'agis vraiment que sur des coups de tête.

J'ai dit que j'étais seul ? Tsss...

La première nuit, j'ai simplement cru avoir rêvé.

J'étais encore sous le choc et j'avais été forcé de prendre une potion de sommeil pour m'endormir, mes idées étaient loin d'être claires.

Mais la deuxième nuit tu étais encore là. Assis juste à côté de mon lit, la tête à quelques centimètres de ma main, en train de dormir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas réagi. Peut-être que j'étais trop surpris pour esquisser le moindre geste, prononcer le moindre mot. Je ne sais pas. Quand je me suis réveillé au matin, tu n'étais plus là.

Cette nuit, je n'ai pas pris ma potion de sommeil. Quand j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir tout doucement, j'ai fermé les yeux et feint le sommeil. Tu as rapproché un peu la chaise, a appuyé tes bras et ta tête sur mon lit et tu t'es endormi. Et ça fait une heure que je te regarde, que je te parle sans comprendre pourquoi.

Mais tu ne me réponds pas. Et même si tu étais éveillé, tu ne me répondrais probablement pas.

Comment pourrais-tu expliquer ça ?

Comment pourrais-tu expliquer le fait d'être venu, chaque nuit, dormir près de moi ? Je sais bien que tu te fiches de mon pardon, alors pourquoi ?

J'ai du mal à croire que la notion de culpabilité te soit familière, toi le héros dont le moindre acte est félicité et applaudi. Même pour les choses dont tu es entièrement responsable, on te répète sans cesse que, non ce n'était pas ta faute, tu n'y pouvais rien pauvre chéri.

Peut-être que tu as pitié de moi. Ou peut-être que tu es somnambule. Ou peut-être que je suis le seul véritablement endormi et que tout ça n'est que l'effet de ma potion de sommeil que je suis pourtant persuadé de ne pas avoir bue.

Mais après tout, quelle importance ?

Je vais me rendormir et me réveiller avec le lever du soleil demain matin. Tu seras parti et auras remis la chaise à sa place. Pomfresh me dira de faire attention et me donnera sûrement une dernière potion infecte à boire en guise de vœu de bon rétablissement. Puis elle me laissera sortir.

Mais après tout, quelle importance ? A peine sorti, j'y retournerai puisque je n'ai pas le choix, puisque je dois continuer d'essayer, d'espérer. Et tout recommencera. La réalité s'imposera de nouveau à moi et fera encore couler ces larmes que je ne peux arrêter.

Dis, Potter, si ça arrive, tu seras là, toi aussi ? Et cette fois, si tu n'arrives pas à me laisser mourir, est-ce que moi j'aurais le droit de te tuer ?

Je voudrais vraiment te tuer. Je voudrais pouvoir le faire.

Je me demande ce que Voldemort dirait si je ramenais ta tête au lieu de celle de Dumbledore. Tu crois qu'il serait content ? Probablement pas. Sans doute qu'il me tuerait pour avoir osé le priver de sa propriété. Car il te considère vraiment comme sa propriété, tu sais. Tu n'imagines pas le temps qu'ils passent tous à parler de toi. C'est insupportable. Moi qui croyais que j'aurais la paix en m'éloignant un peu de l'école, tu parles. C'est encore pire. Où que j'aille, on ne me parle que de toi, toujours de toi, encore de toi.

C'est peut-être pour ça que je n'ai pas réagi quand je t'ai trouvé ici. Peut-être que je me suis résigné au fait que tu seras toujours _là_, peu importe le lieu, peu importe les circonstances.

J'en ai marre, tu sais. J'en ai vraiment assez. Je n'arrive même plus à te détester. Des fois, j'en arrive même à penser qu'on est semblables, tous les deux.

Tes parents ont fait de toi le fameux « Elu » et tu es probablement celui qui devra tuer Voldemort, sinon c'est lui qui te tuera.

Mon père a fait de moi un Mangemort et je dois tuer Dumbledore sinon, eh bien, c'est également Voldemort qui me tuera.

J'ai envie de rire.

Quand on y pense, celui qui a le beau rôle dans l'histoire, c'est Voldemort. Lui il n'a qu'une seule personne à craindre alors que nous, nous sommes tous à sa merci, qu'on soit contre lui ou avec lui.

Je ne vois pas le ciel de mon lit. Tu crois que les étoiles brillent encore ? Ou est-ce qu'elles sont déjà cachées par les nuages ? Il fait sombre, tellement plus sombre que la nuit.

Si ça se trouve, tu as les yeux grands ouverts et je ne le remarque même pas. Peut-être que tu attends que j'explose et que je te hurle dessus. Mais ça fait déjà une heure que je te parle, je n'y peux rien, moi, si tu ne m'entends pas.

Il faudrait que je dorme. Ou au moins que je fasse semblant.

Je me demande ce que tu ferais si, en te réveillant, tu me trouvais parfaitement conscient, en train de te regarder. Peut-être que tu ne ferais rien. Tu me regarderais, toi aussi, et puis tu te lèverais, remettrais la chaise à sa place, et tu partirais, comme si j'avais été endormi.

Je ne sais pas.

Mais tu vas forcément finir par te réveiller, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça m'angoisse tellement.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens ? Réponds-moi ! Vraiment, Potter...

- _... qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_

... J'ai parlé à voix haute. Merde. Non, ne bouge pas ! Merde, merde ! Ce n'était qu'un murmure pourtant, ne te réveille pas !

Merde.

Dire que j'allais sortir dans quelques heures et pouvoir prétendre que tout ça n'était jamais arrivé.

- ...

- ...

- Tu vas mieux.

- Evidemment.

Heureusement qu'il fait sombre. Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de voir quelle expression tu as. Ta voix est déjà trop expressive.

Va-t-en, Potter. Tu ne te rends pas compte. Va-t-en, s'il te plaît.

Et il semble que cette fois, tu m'entendes.

Je te vois te lever, lentement. Tu remets la chaise à sa place et tu pars, sans un regard, sans un mot. Mais que pourrais-tu me dire ?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

On dirait que les étoiles brillent encore.

Tu en as une qui glisse le long de ta joue.

Dis-moi, Potter, pourquoi faut-il que ça me fasse pleurer aussi ?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Note de l'auteur : **C'est tarte, je suis navrée. Pourtant je n'aime pas les trucs tartes, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire quelque chose sur les larmes de Draco depuis que j'ai lu ce merveilleux passage du tome 6. Moi qui trouvait la simple idée de voir Draco en train de pleurer absolument inconcevable, au final, je l'ai trouvé magnifique, allez comprendre.

Je n'avais pas prévu que Harry tienne un rôle si important. Au départ je voulais juste centrer sur les pensées de Draco, mais il semblerait que Harry occupe un peu trop ses pensées... D'ailleurs, je ne voulais même pas que ça vire au DxH, mais après tout, est-ce que c'est vraiment du DxH ?

Pour le titre, bon ok, il n'a de rapport qu'avec le tout début de la fic, mais je sais jamais quoi mettre comme titre alors bon...

J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de fautes d'orthographe, j'ai pas de checkeur, mais je suis censée être douée en français... Juste censée, hein, donc is vous me dites que vous en avez trouvées, je le prendrai bien hein xD

Si après tout ça, vous avez envie de me laisser un petit com, ce serait très gentil de votre part (cookie pour ceux qui review ! x3) Le petit bouton ets juste là, allez :p

En tous cas, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu )


End file.
